


Don't Make Promises You Don't Intend To Keep

by TheStrangestOfPeople



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aged-up Gabrielle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangestOfPeople/pseuds/TheStrangestOfPeople
Summary: Fleur takes Harry to her carriage to "thank" him for saving Gabrielle's life in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only for things to turn nasty when she tries to stop.(Gabrielle is the same age as Harry in this)





	1. Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a rare pairing here, but it's one I've had on my mind for a while now. Have fun!

"Come on, 'Arry", Fleur practically purred as she dragged the Boy Who Lived along the Hogwarts grounds. "Come to my carriage, I 'ave... something to thank you for saving my dear sister."

"Oh really it was - it was nothing", Harry bumbled behind her, trying but failing to tear his eyes away from Fleur's behind. If she had been wearing her standard robes, this would have been less of an issue, but at that time Fleur had chosen to wear a pair of particularly tight leggings which clung to her rear in such a way that highlighted her every curve, and each step she took made it bounce in a manner that made it hard for him to tear his eyes away.

"'Arry?", Fleur asked, breaking Harry's reverie. "Are you alright?"

"I - yes", Harry said, blushing crimson as he saw the look of amused knowing in Fleur's eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just -"

"So you like what you see, non?" Fleur said, before letting out a girlish laugh and slapping herself on the arse, sending ripples all throughout her rear. "Follow me 'ere and there's more where that came from."

Surreptitiously adjusting his robes to conceal his growing erection, Harry followed Fleur inside her carriage, breathing a sigh of relief at being away from the cold. As he shut the door behind him, he turned around to see Fleur standing mere inches away from him, her jumper suddenly gone to expose her sizeable cleavage that she was all but pressing up against his chest. She looped an arm around his back, pulling him in so close as to feel her breath against his cheek.

"I did promise to thank you, didn't I?" she whispered. "I 'ave thought about what to do for you, but this... I think you will enjoy this very much."

Harry, meanwhile, was in a state of near shock, hardly able to process the combination of cleavage, physical contact and that sultry French accent. He flicked his eyes upwards to stare into Fleurs', making her curl her lips upwards into a smile as she saw the desire burning in the green eyes before her. Slowly, she pressed herself even closer to Harry, eliciting a gasp from him as her crotch made contact with his hard, pulsing member through his robes.

Continuing at the same torturous rate, she began to thrust her hips, dragging her cunt all the way up the length of his cock, before sliding all the way back down to the base. All the while, the pair remained locked in eye contact, breathing out into one another's mouths in short puffs, neither one wanting to look away first.

"Do you, like this, 'Arry?" murmured the French girl as she grinded herself against the younger boy's cock, still maintaining the same snail's pace of movement. "Or per'aps you would like something... more?"

"I - uh - more?", Harry choked out.

"Of course, my 'ero", Fleur said, darting her tongue around her lips, moistening them as she slowly upped the pace of her thrusting. "You saved my sister's life, this is the least I can do, and I'm sure it 'as always been a fantasy of yours to fuck a Veela, non?" She let out a little giggle at the stunned look on Harry's face, now deliberately thrusting her hips into him at a speed that pushed him backwards with every movement. "Yes, 'Arry, I want you to fuck me. Don't tell me you 'aven't thought of it before, that you 'aven't thought of me on my knees, taking your 'uge cock down my throat, or bending me over and taking me until I scream... non? You don't want that?"

"Fuck, yes", Harry breathed back. "Of course I have, everyone in the school has thought of fucking you."

"Well, I suppose only you will 'ave that honour", Fleur grinned, before spinning them both around and pushing him back onto the bed so that he was lying flat on his back. Without even giving him time to move, Fleur leapt up onto the bed and straddled him, positioning her cunt right above his throbbing member. The leggings she wore were so tight that Harry could see a clear imprint of her pussy, slightly darkened around the edges where some wetness had soaked through. He barely concealed a moan when Fleur lowered herself back onto his cock, frustratingly still covered by his robes.

"So 'Arry", Fleur said, once again gyrating her hips to grind against his penis, "'You say you've thought of fucking me, non? 'Ow 'ave you wanted to do that?"

"I - um - I don't really think that -"

"You know, 'Arry", Fleur whispered, interrupting his stuttering to lean backwards and trail her hand beneath her own leggings, slowly rubbing herself for her enraptured audience, "If you tell me what you've thought of, I may actually let you do it to me". She almost laughed out loud at the look of clouded lust colouring his face, wishing it were this easy with everyone. She slid her hand out from her cunt and licked the digits clean, taking no small amount of pleasure in the moan that Harry let out beneath her at the sight.

"I -" Harry began, trying to work up the courage. "I always wanted to push my cock all the way down your throat until you gagged on it, then pull it out and shove it into your cunt until you squirt all over me."

"Oh, putain", Fleur moaned, squeezing her breast with her free hand. "I love being fucked rough like a slut, you know. What else?"

"Then I'd bend you over the bed, push your face into the pillow", Harry continued, gaining confidence with every word. "And push my dick into your arsehole, listen to you moan in pain, then cum inside your arse and make you lick my cum up like a whore."

"Oh, 'Arry, I'm so wet for you now", Fleur whimpered now grinding against Harry at such a speed that she nearly slipped off his cock. "Do you want me?"

"Fuck, yes, Fleur, I want you" gasped Harry. "God, please let me fuck you, I need to feel you around my cock."

On hearing that, Fleur grinned with something like triumph, before leaning in and whispering one simple word in Harry's ear.

"No."

With that, she swung her leg back around from Harry and stood up, leaving the boy lying on the bed in a state of utmost confusion and arousal.

"I - no - what do you mean, no?" growled Harry. "After everything you said to me, after - after what we did, don't you -"

"Oh, 'Arry", laughed Fleur, staring at him with something verging on pity. "Of course I don't want to fuck you, I just like playing around with you English boys to see 'ow long it takes you to beg for me."

"Not good enough" Harry hissed, standing up and stalking towards Fleur, who kept looking at him with the same look of condescension. "You say you're going to do that, you have to follow through."

"No, I don't", Fleur replied indifferently. "You need to move on, some things just don't work out for you, just deal with it and don't act like a child in front of me."

That last sentence made Harry's blood boil over with rage, and before he even knew what he was doing, he whipped his wand in a spell that bound Fleur's wrists together with an invisible rope and yanked them above her head.

"No, 'Arry-" Fleur began, but was cut off by a second spell that immobilised her, holding her exactly in place, unable to run or do anything to shield herself from the boy approaching her.

"You know, you can't just go around doing that, Fleur", he stated, bringing himself so close that Fleur tried to pull her face away, before remembering the charm placed on her. "You promise something like that, you need to deliver. And I have to say, Fleur, you look so hot tied up like that, just... helpless, waiting for me to come and fuck you."

It was at that moment that the gravity of her situation dawned on Fleur, and her eyes widened as she desperately tried to break through Harry's spell. She writhed and grunted to no avail, eventually settling for hurling curses at him as she pressed closer.

"Don't act like this is my fault, Fleur you brought this on yourself", Harry said, slowly bringing his hands up to squeeze the French girl's perfectly round and perky tits, savouring Fleur's moans of protestation as he rolled them around in his hands. "At least you have good tits going for you, 'cos there's not much else about you anyone would like. Although..."

On the last word, he started sliding his hand down from Fleur's breasts, inching down her stomach, ever closer the heat between her legs.

"I've never touched a Veela pussy before, are they the same as all the others?" Harry whispered mockingly. "I bet you just can't wait to have my fingers in you, can you, slut?"

"No, 'Arry, please", gasped Fleur, finally breaking composure and pleading. "I am begging you, please stop, I'm sorry for - uurnngh -". She was unable to contain a moan as his fingers made contact with her cunt, still dripping wet from earlier, and so sensitive that the slightest of touches sent pleasure coursing through her.

"So you like that, huh?" teased Harry sinking a finger inside her sopping hole and beginning to pump it in and out. "Always knew you were a whore, just moaning for my fingers inside you."

Fleur was gasping and nearly unable to respond, desperately trying to control the sensations coursing through her. "I - it's a Veela thing, we - we're always extremely s-sensitive a-and ready for sex."

"Oh, yes?" grinned Harry, removing his finger and wiping the juices off onto Fleur's disgusted face. "Well, in that case, I think I need to experience what sex with a Veela feels like, no?"

Without waiting for a response, Harry's hands shot down to Fleur's waist, grabbing her leggings on either side and yanking them down to her ankles, revealing an entirely bare, but dripping wet cunt, completely shaven but for a small patch above the lips. Fleur's breathing quickened as she saw Harry's robes drop, revealing his entire cock, throbbing and erect, easily nine inches in length. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself this was all just a bad dream, but was interrupted by a sharp slap across her face.

"Pay attention, slut", Harry snarled. "I want you to see me as I fuck you 'til you scream... but, if you beg for my cock, right now, I might go easy on you."

"J'espère que tu mourra, tapette", Fleur spat in response, the venom in her eyes leaving little doubt as to her sentiment.

"Suit yourself", said Harry, before plunging his entire nine inches into the French girl's soaking wet cunt, so lubricated that he barely felt any resistance as he forced himself into her tight hole. He didn't let up for a second, thrusting himself back in at a punishing pace. His hands moved upwards to roughly grope her breasts, ripping away the thin fabric of her top as he drove himself into her, all while squeezing and pinching her tits with no regard for her comfort.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this, whore", groaned Harry, before lifting his chin to spit in Fleur's face, enjoying her look of disgust as his saliva slid down her face.

"Je vais te tuer, putain", gasped Fleur, unable to conceal her arousal at the sensation of Harry's cock relentlessly pounding into her cervix. "Et ensuite -"

"I don't have a fucking clue what you're saying, but hearing you speak french turns me on", Harry said, his thrusts increasing in pace as he neared his orgasm. "I'm gonna cum in you now, and you're going to lick all my cum up like a good little slut." He then clamped his hand against her mouth to stop any further objections and drove himself into her until he released, several hot ropes of cum spraying deep inside her cunt. 

Harry pulled his cock out from Fleur's defiled cunt, watching with some amusement as his cum trickled out from her, streaking down her legs and dripping onto the floor. Before any more could be lost, he stuck his finger into her, scooping up as much as he could and eliciting a soft gasp as he touched her over-sensitive cunt.

"Sounds like you enjoyed that, bitch", Harry murmured. "Now it's time to eat my cum like a good little slut".

Fleur surprised Harry by not putting up any resistance, so exhausted from the vigorous fucking that she couldn't do anything but open her mouth and allow Harry's hot semen into her mouth, nearly gagging at the salty flavour.

"Go on, now swallow it", Harry growled. "That's all you're good for, isn't it, just licking up anyone's cum like a dirty fucking wh-"

He was cut off by Fleur violently spitting out and onto Harry, covering his face with his own cum.

"What are you going to do now, eh?" hissed Fleur. "Rape me again? You'd better let me go this instant, you cunt, or else I - I'll -"

"You'll what?" said Harry, displaying remarkable composure for someone with his own cum on his face. "Of course not you can't do anything. But, I can't help but feel that you haven't suffered enough yet. I could fuck you again, or perhaps... I could fuck someone who you care about very, very deeply. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

At that, the colour drained from Fleur's face, all bravado instantly fading. "No, please, not Gabby, she - she's a kid, she -."

"She's the same age as me, isn't she? And I was old enough for you to jump on, wasn't I? You know, I think Gabrielle really could do with a good fucking... today just is my lucky night. I just need to find her..."

"No - please, 'Arry, stop, I'll do anything you want, I'll -."

All her pleading was to no avail, as Harry turned to give her one final, evil grin before leaving the carriage, shutting the door and leaving Fleur to wait, in ever-increasing panic as she thought of everything that cunt could do to her little sister.


	2. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, determined to make Fleur pay, takes Gabrielle back to the carriage and force-fucks her right in front of Fleur

Fleur's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of faint talking outside her carriage. Still unable to move, she opened her mouth to shout for help, but found herself suddenly rendered mute by a spell cast through the carriage window. Quick as a flash, another spell came through, this time one that felt like cold water running down her skin. As she looked down, she saw to her horror that she was now completely invisible, on top of being mute and immobilised. Completely helpless.

The doorknob creaked slightly as a couple burst through it and into the room, though looking a long way happier than Fleur would have imagined. Harry and Gabrielle seemed to be having a great time, laughing and joking with one another even as Harry locked the door behind them. Fleur noticed how her sister seemed slightly breathless and red in the face, a slight bead of sweat trickling down her head despite the frigid temperatures outside. Fleur would have snorted in derision if she could at the sight of Gabrielle, so clearly in lust with Harry and trying to impress him.

"You know 'Arry", said Gabrielle, her voice slightly higher than her sister's, but similar nonetheless, "I 'ave to say I am surprised that made a move, non? Most men only see to my sister and look right past me."

"Of course not, how could anyone look past you?" Harry said, drawing in closer and brushing a lock of hair away from Gabrielle's face, playing the part of the seducer to perfection. "You really just are so... beautiful, I'd choose you over your sister any day."

That was all he needed to pull Gabrielle in for a deep kiss, where she almost immediately opened her mouth to allow his tongue deep into her. She pulled their bodies closer together until her crotch was in contact with Harry's cock, once again hard and throbbing. In the exact same move that her sister had performed earlier, she began rocking her hips into Harry, grinding her cunt against his dick through their robes, even as they remained fused at the mouth. The younger Delacour, however, plainly lacked the self-control that her sister had demonstrated, already thrusting her hips at a speed that had taken Fleur several minutes to build up to, and she was now moaning into Harry's mouth through the kiss, desperately trying to increase the friction between them.

From her corner, Fleur watched this scene with ever-growing dread, only just realising what was about to happen, that Harry was going fuck her little sister right in front of her, all while she was invisible and helpless. The thought of his monster of a cock defiling her precious sister like that... it didn't bear thinking about, especially when she could still feel Harry's cum, hard and dried up between her legs as a reminder of what he'd done to her.

"You really are so hot, Gabrielle", Harry said, breaking from the kiss to stare deep into the French girl's eyes, subtly reaching a hand around her back to give her arse a light squeeze. At first, this caused a slight gasp from the girl, but after she looked up uncertainly, a small smile danced around her lips and she began to thrust her hips again, doing her best not to moan too conspicuously.

Gabrielle suddenly slipped on the floorboards, quickly dislodging from Harry and crashing to her knees, barely saving herself from falling flat on her face. She whipped her neck up, face burning with humiliation before she saw Harry's grin of amusement, which made her let out a small, self-conscious laugh. As she tried to get up, however, she felt a pressure on her shoulders, Harry's hand pushing her down to keep her in the kneeling position.

"Whilst you're down there, Gabrielle, I think there's something you can do for me", Harry said, responding to Gabrielle's quizzical look by taking her hand in his and placing it firmly on his crotch, allowing her to feel it pulsing through his robes. This made the girl let out an audible gasp, for the first time in her life feeling a real cock beneath her fingers.

"I - what do you want me to do to it?" spluttered Gabrielle, her heart rate near tripling as she felt the situation spin out of her control.

"I want you to take it in your hands, then maybe in your mouth, and let me do what I want to you."

"I'm - I'm not sure about this, 'Arry", she said timidly, still with her hand placed on his crotch. "I 'ave never done this with a boy before, so I think -"

"Has to be a first for everything though, doesn't there?", Harry replied smoothly, now putting his hand on top of Gabrielle's and making her stroke up and down the length of his cock. "And I thought that, after all - I did save you, down there, and I really thought that you were bringing me in here for this sort of thing, to say thank you. But, if not -"

"No, no, I'll do it", Gabrielle responded quickly. "I was - I was just a bit surprised, that's all, but don't worry, we can do it."

In the corner, Fleur felt herself boil with rage as the scene unfolded, seeing Harry's thinly veiled manipulation all but forcing Gabrielle to comply, and now she felt almost unable to avert her eyes from the scene as Gabrielle lifted his robes up to allow herself to wrap a hand around his enormous cock, dripping with beads of precum, ready to be serviced. Despite herself, Fleur couldn't help but feel herself dampen slightly at the sight, memories of what that monster did to her merging with her Veela-enhanced sex drive to create some truly shameful arousal.

"Go on, Gabby", whispered Harry, staring at the shocked girl, relishing the fear that filled her face as she beheld his cock, clearly wondering how she was going to fit all that in her, as small as she was.

To her credit, she quickly swallowed her fear and wrapped both hands around the shaft, slowly pumping it back and forth, feeling no small amount of pride as another trickle of precum came out of him and dripped onto her forearms. She was even beginning to enjoy the actions somewhat when Harry leant down to whisper in her ear,

"Time for it to go in your mouth."

Gabrielle was nearly hyperventilating at this point, but still felt somehow obligated to comply, so she licked her lips slightly and stuck out her tongue to lick just the very tip of his cock, feeling his precum trickle down her throat. She then put her tongue further down his shaft, stroking it all the way from the base to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva all down the underside. Just licking would unlikely be enough to satisfy him, so she took a deep breath and engulfed his cock with her mouth, barely managing to take more than the first two or three inches with her first movement. Harry tipped his head back and moaned at the sudden contact, reaching a hand down to caress the side of Gabrielle's face, even as she had his cock in her mouth.

She pulled her head back before plunging forward again, taking a few inches again, even this small amount nearly enough to make her gag. Slowly but surely, she worked up a rhythm, bobbing her head at a steady pace, relishing the moans she was making Harry release. Despite her misgivings, maybe this wasn't going to be as terrifying as she had originally thought, as she found herself quite enjoying the sensation of his wet cock throbbing in her mouth.

This illusion was shattered by an angry grunt from Harry, where he reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it until she gasped in pain.

"When I get a blowjob, I expect you to at least get further than a third of the way down, is that clear? I don't care if it chokes you, you're going more than halfway this time, yes?"

"Oui, oui", nodded Gabrielle frantically, cursing herself for getting too comfortable. "Halfway, I promise."

"Get to it then", snarled Harry, releasing her hair and leaving her shaken, but she got to it almost immediately, forcing herself to go as far down his cock as she could, nearly reaching the five-inch mark on her first go, despite the retching and gagging that this caused. She didn't let up for a second, whipping her head back and then onto his dick again, roughly face-fucking herself against his absurdly sized cock, desperately trying to go deep enough to satisfy him.

Fleur was still watching this scene, heart racing as she saw this sweet girl being forced to take that monstrosity down her throat. Even from her spot a few metres away, Fleur could see the tears streaming down Gabrielle's face as her gag reflex kicked in, unable to have even a moment's reprieve before taking half of his cock down her throat again. Just as Fleur felt things couldn't get any worse, she saw Harry wrap his hand around the back of Gabrielle's head, then leant in to whisper,

"Good enough, but I want to see how far you can really go."

With that, he grabbed the back of Gabrielle's head and roughly forced her mouth all the way down his length, making her take the entire nine inches until her face was buried in his pubes. He held her there for several seconds, moaning in pleasure and laughing at Gabrielle's increasingly desperate writhing. When he released her, she pushed him away and dropped to her hands and knees, hacking and retching saliva onto the floor, nearly sobbing at the burning pain down her throat.

"Please, 'Arry, stop", she gasped, "I can't take you, you 'are too big for me, I-"

"Slut", Harry snarled, grabbing her by the throat and slapping her hard across the face. "I let you suck me off, to thank me, and all you can do is whine and complain? Not fucking good enough. Bend over the bed, now."

"I - what?" spluttered Gabrielle, the colour draining from her face she heard this. "I told you, I 'aven't ever done this before, please just-"

"Does it sound like you have a choice?" growled Harry, following up with another two slaps onto her face that left her red and stinging. "Bend over the bed and pull down your leggings or else I'll make you. Either way, you're getting fucked."

Gabrielle stared at him as tears came to her eyes, her once-dashing saviour now forcing her to fuck him. Terrified of disobeying him, she timidly turned around and bent over, arching her back and sticking her arse out as far as it would go in hopes of appeasing him. She reached shaking hands behind her back and gripped her leggings, taking a deep breath before pulling them down, revealing completely shaved pussy, glistening with moisture, and her puckered arsehole, pink and innocent.

"Beautiful, really", murmured Harry, trailing a finger across her cunt and getting a gasp in response. "But I have to say, Gabrielle, I'm not too interested in your pussy at the moment. And I've already fucked your mouth, too, so... that only really leaves one place to put my cock, doesn't it?"

At that, Gabrielle began trembling like a leaf, unable to muster the strength to utter a single word. The thought of that enormous cock, stretching her arsehole open... she really wasn't sure if she could take it, but was entirely certain that it would be excruciatingly painful.

Fleur, for her part, shed a tear at the sight of her innocent little sister, half-naked and bent over, preparing to take that monster's cock in her tightest hole. Despite her sympathy, she couldn't help but feel relief that it wasn't her who had to have that thing forced up her arsehole.

"Come on Gabby, you have to relax", Fleur heard Harry say. "This is gonna hurt like hell, but being all tensed up won't help. Well, let's go then..."

Fleur watched in horror as he pressed his cock up against Gabrielle's second entrance, dragging it up and down the hole, causing the already panicked girl to start sobbing freely, shaking as she felt his cock dance around her hole. It suddenly dawned on Fleur that Harry hadn't put any lube on him or Gabrielle, that her saliva was the only thing lubricating his dick as he pressed the tip into her, slightly widening her passage.

Without so much as a warning, Harry grabbed Gabrielle's waist in with both hands and forced his entire cock into her arsehole. Her entire body tensed up and she let out a shriek as his sizeable girth stretched and defiled her hole beyond recognition, burying himself up to the hilt in her arse. Not letting up for a second, he began to thrust at a frightening pace, each movement eliciting a new scream from Gabrielle as she was driven face-first into the bed.

"Oh, fuck", groaned Harry, Gabrielle's impossibly tight hole milking his cock for all it was worth. "Fuck, you feel so good, Gabrielle."

"Oh, putain", gasped Gabrielle, finally managing to utter a word, now in a new state of panic. "Non, non non, je - je vais jouir - oh putain -"

"What's that? You're about to cum?" grinned Harry, not slowing his thrusts for a second. "What a filthy little slut you are, cumming from getting raped up the arse."

"I - non - it's because I - I am Veela, and we are very sexual, so-"

"Shut up and cum", grunted Harry, wrapping a hand around Gabrielle's mouth and thrusting even harder, utterly destroying the girl's cunt until she finally let out a scream of pleasure and came, squirting all over Harry's legs and thoroughly staining the bedsheets, trembling and gasping until she nearly collapsed, still with Harry's cock buried in her arsehole. She continued to sob, pleading with him to finally let her go.

He didn't stop, though, and continued to abuse her now-red arsehole, leaning over to Gabrielle's ear and whispering,

"You know, you really do complain too much", he hissed. "You know, when I fucked your sister she didn't put up nearly as much of a fuss."

This caused Gabrielle to freeze, shock rendering her nearly mute even as Harry continued to drive into her.

"That's right, whore, I fucked your sister first. You were right, everyone just ignores you and goes straight for her, 'cos who in their right mind would choose you? You really are just someone people have to settle for 'cos they couldn't get Fleur."

Fleur stared at the scene with a new sense of humiliation. It was bad enough that Harry had fucked them both, but now that Gabrielle knew that she'd done it? And that Harry was using that to emotionally torture her? Pity filled her as she watched, Harry still ramming himself inside her, moaning and gasping as he finally neared his release.

"I'm gonna cum in your arsehole now", he grunted, "and after, you're gonna suck my cock clean like a good little whore."

That was the final straw for Gabrielle, the thought of ass to mouth clearly more disgusting than she could handle. So, just as Harry came, she pulled herself forwards, dislodging herself from her cock and causing his cum to spray all over the floor. As she turned around to face Harry, she realised the enormity of the mistake she'd just made, his face filled with rage as he stalked towards her and slapped her cheek so hard she nearly fell off the bed. He caught her and picked her up by the throat, getting right into her face before spitting,

"Get on your hands and knees now and lick it all up, you slut, every last drop. That's all you're good for, just acting as a fucking cum-rag."

Gabrielle was so afraid of what might happen if she disobeyed that she dropped to her knees at once, pressing her face into the floor and licking up the biggest puddle of cum she could find, doing her best not to gag at the salty bitterness. Aware of Harry's watchful eye, she crawled over to the next puddle and licked it clean, swallowing every last drop.

Fleur felt broken as she looked on, her once-innocent sister now reduced to cleaning up cum with her face, all because she thought it would be fun to play around with Harry's emotions. As Gabrielle finished licking the final spot, Harry turned and looked directly into her eyes, grinning with triumph, as if to tell Fleur that he'd entirely conquered her family, that he'd won.

He turned away from Fleur to crouch down beside her sister, whose face was now a mess of cum, saliva and tears. 

"I need you to listen to me, Gabrielle. You know how I said I fucked Fleur? Well..." He turned to where the older girl was hidden and waved his wand, removing the Disillusionment Charm to reveal Fleur, still naked and filthy, causing Gabrielle to gasp with humiliation as she realised the implications. "She was watching you the whole time."

Before Gabrielle could react in any way, he waved his wand again, casting a memory charm on her that knocked her out cold and would erase any memories she had of the night. He left her on the floor, looking thoroughly dishevelled, and made his way over to Fleur, now visible but still immobilised. As he neared her, he reached a hand down to her cunt, slowly rubbing in a teasing manner.

"Did you enjoy the show?", he asked mockingly. "I could always wake her up and try again... or I could do this every night, force her to take my cock in all her holes... what do you think?"

"Please, no", gasped Fleur. "Please, I'll do anything, just tell me and I'll do it, just leave my sister out of it. What do you want me to do?"

"Well", grinned Harry, now sinking a finger into Fleur's cunt. "How about... every night, for as long as you're here, you make sure you're alone in here, and just leave the door unlocked. I assume you can figure out what happens then, no?"

"Oui", whispered Fleur, nodding her head in defeat.

"Well, if you keep your side of the bargain, I promise I'll never touch little Gabby again."

"I promise", said Fleur, breathing a sigh of relief now that Gabrielle was safe.

"Well, you'd better clean her up then", said Harry, removing the Body-Bind Spell from Fleur, and letting her rush over to Gabrielle's side. "She won't remember any of this, so probably best to get my cum off her face."

With that, he left the carriage, grinning at the thought that he had absolutely no intention of keeping his end of the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story, so please leave feedback of future ideas, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any comments or kudos, any feedback or ideas for the future is great, thanks!


End file.
